


Painting the Town Gold and Blue

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Klaus has a crush and Tony is a supportive parent.





	Painting the Town Gold and Blue

"I have practice after school, so you don't have to pick me up until five. Or I could just take the subway, like everyone else."

Tony had insisted he drive Klaus to school every day and pick him up when Bucky wasn't available. Klaus kept insisting he understood how everything worked and could get home by himself but Bucky and Tony wouldn't have it.

"Nope, not happening. You could get kidnapped by HYDRA again, or worse, SHIELD could try and get you again."

Klaus groaned, "That was months ago."

"I don't care, I'm picking you up this evening. There's someone you don't want me to see and I'm gonna find out who it is. Can't be Peter or Ned cause I already met them. Is it a girl or a boy? Doesn't matter, I'm gonna find out who it is sooner or later Klaus, you may as well tell me now." Tony pulled into the parking lot. 

Klaus blushed slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about." He opened the car door and got out, "Goodbye dad."

The words only registered in his head after he got inside the school and he banged his head against his locker, "Fucking idiot, why did you call him dad?" He whispered to himself.

Back in the parking lot Tony sat in his car stunned for a moment before he started grinning like a mad man, "Bucky's gonna be so pissed. He called me dad first."

______

 

It was lunch time now and Klaus was sat with Peter and Ned in a quiet part of the library, the two of them were building their Lego thing and talking about something super nerdy, while Klaus did his homework and ate his lunch. He shook his head when they started arguing and a found smile crept in his face. 

The smile instantly dropped when he saw Casey, the girl he's been crushing on since he got there, walking up to him. "Hi, you're in my English class and in was wondering if I could see your notes for today's class, I had a doctor's appointment this morning." 

Klaus nodded slowly, his mouth had suddenly gone dry and it seemed like he forgot how to speak, thankfully Ned was a good friend and flicked him in the ear to snap him out of the trance. "Oh, yeah. Um.. Sure, totally. Let just get them, the notes...for English." He dug through his bag and pulled out his notebook and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Klaus."

"You're welcome, Casey." She smiled and walked away, Klaus watched as she left with a dopey smile on his face.

"Dude you are so whipped." Peter stated , if it were a cartoon, Klaus would have animated hearts coming out of his ass. "Why don't you just ask her out?" 

"She deserves much better than me, and I'm still learning about shit. I wouldn't want to burden her with my shit. She's too good for that." 

Peter pat his shoulder and Ned shot him a look, "You know if you two ever got together, it would be like one of those really cliché stories, school quarter back and head cheerleader, high school sweethearts, with a twist." 

"The twist being that I'm also the nerd in the story and no one likes me because I'm very unattractive." 

"We've told you this before and we're gonna keep telling you, the scar on your face is totally cool, I bet girls secretly love it but you're always glaring so they are like really scared to talk to you. I bet she totally wants you."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "My own father didn't want me, I doubt someone like her would want me anyway. "

Peter and Ned both looked at their friend in concern, "That's cause your dad is a dick, I bet Tony and James would kill for you. Mr. Barnes let you take his last name for god sake and Tony gives you rides to school to make sure you get here safely, your dad may not want you but those two sure as hell do and we want you, you're our friend, okay."

Klaus wiped a tear from his face after Ned's speech, "You guys are so freaking sappy."

They all laughed and the librarian pulled around the corner and have all three of them a very menacing glare, they immediately shut up and went back to what they were doing.

_______

Practice ended and Klaus was the last out of the showers, he always tried to avoid the team in the locker room, they called him Frankenstein's monster after just seeing his face, he doesn't think it would get any better if they saw the rest of his body, the thick scar running down his spine alone would would get them ruled up. Klaus knew he could beat them, he could just end it by punching one of them, but Bucky told him that fighting usually never solved anything so there was no point to it. No one on the team never hit him so he had no cause to hit anyone.

He got dressed quickly in the empty room, grabbed his bag and left, practice had been a good one today. Casey had cheer practice and the edge of the field with the other girls and he almost fell on his face three times after getting distracted by her and her gold and blue uniform. He walked toward the exit and was almost out when he heard a commotion.

"Andrew, I heard you got your dick cut off this morning. You think just because you get rid of it you're a girl now. News flash faggot, you're not, so why don't you quit pretending."

"Let me go Brian." That was Casey.

Klaus heard something slam against the wall and whispers after, he thought "fuck it" and followed the noises. They were in the next corridor and he saw Brian and his friends holding Casey up against the wall, she looked terrified. Klaus picked up the closest thing to him, which was a damp mop and walked toward them, he didn't hesitate to hit Brian across his back with the stick so hard it broke. Brian crashed to the floor crying in pain and Klaus picked up the broken stick and hit one of his friends in the face, breaking his nose. 

The other two looked hesitant but ran forward anyway, Klaus kicked one in the knee and popped it out of the socket and the other he threw into the lockers. The four of them lay on the ground groaning and whimpering. 

Klaus looked toward a frightened, wide eyed Casey and held his hand out, gesturing for her to come to him. She ran at him and pulled him in a hug. Klaus wrapped his arm around her and walked her out of the school.

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No." He walked her to her car, "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome. You don't deserve any of that, Casey."

Casey played with the hem of Klaus' t-shirt, "Did you know, you're the only one in this school that calls me by my preferred name, everyone keeps calling me Andrew but I'm not him anymore." 

"People are assholes, only thing you can do is kill em. But my dad told me not to do that, so I put up with it."

Casey started laughing, like what he just said was funny, Klaus wasn't joking but she didn't know that so he simply smiled down at her and watched her giggle into her hands. 

"You're funny. Thank you, again. Bye Klaus." Casey tip toed to kiss him on his scarred cheek and rushed into her car. She waved at Klaus one more time before driving off and he stood there with a dopey smile on his face. 

Tony pulled up seconds later with a knowing smile on his face, "So who's the girl."

_____

 

"I'm not telling you anything about her." 

"Why not? I thought we were close, you even called me dad this morning." Tony whined like a child. "Maybe, I could give you some tips about women. Rule one, they speak in code, when they say one thing you do the opposite."

"That makes no sense." 

Tony shrugged, "Well women don't really make any sense these days."

"Is that why you're having a sexual relationship with Bucky, because you don't understand women?" 

Tony choked, "What? Who told you?"

"Jarvis." 

"That traitor. No that's not why I'm with Bucky, we're together because we sort of understand each other and we get along and it just happened."

Klaus was curious, "Are you two in love or something?"

"Hold on just a minute, we just started dating, nobody's in love. Maybe in the future but for right now, it is what it is."

They pulled up in the garage and went inside the elevator that lead straight up to Tony's floor. When the doors slid open, they caught the sight of Bucky rummaging around the kitchen making something. He looked up when he heard the elevator and smiled, "Hey, I just finished baking cookies, help yourself." 

"I feel like you're trying to make me fat, Bucky."

"So what if I am, you gotta put some meat on those bones of yours if you wanna be a quarter back." 

Klaus looked at his thin arms in confusion, "Don't I already have meat on my bones?"

Tony snorted and Bucky lightly hit his arm, "Yes you do. It's an expression, it means you're really skinny and we don't want you to break in half on the field. You did gain a lot of weight in the past few months, and we're using cookies to speed it up, so enjoy. Oatmeal and chocolate, like you like them."

Klaus' eyes lit up and he took four off the plate. They were still very warm and they smelt delicious. "Thanks pop." 

Klaus walked toward his room with his bag slung across his back, leaving one stunned ex assassin and one smug billionaire in the kitchen. Tony took one of the cookies off the plate and watched as a smile grew on Bucky's face.

"Just so you know, he called me dad this morning." Tony bragged. Bucky caressed the back of his neck.

"Did he now?"

"Yep." 

Bucky smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony's lips, it was short and sweet and he let his lips linger for a while before pulling away. "I'm guessing you already drew up the adoption papers after you dropped him off this morning?"

"You know me so well."

__________

 

Football season was almost over, this was the last game. This was the finals and they were barely winning. The other team was full off huge guys and Klaus wasn't even sure any of them were highschoolers. The guys on his team kept getting injured, from these guys tackling too hard and if anyone else got hurt they would be out. They had ten minutes left in the game and Klaus was dying, he was tired and pretty sure the last tackle fractured one of his ribs, but he refused to quit. He came to love the game and he wasn't losing today.

He looked up in the stands and saw Tony and Bucky cheering like crazy people. Casey and her squad cheering them on, she had that beautiful smile on her face he came to love and he kept the image in his head.

It was weeks after the incident that ended having Klaus help Casey with a bunch of transphobic prices and they grew close. They were friends if Klaus had to put a label on it, she started coming to hang out with him, Peter and Ned, which he liked very much. They got along like they had been friends for years, she loved star wars and all the geeky stuff, Peter and Ned liked to talk about. Her and Klaus hung out together alone, twice. Once at an ice cream parlour and The other when Klaus took her to Coney island.

He refocused on the game and winning, he breathed, ignoring the pain in his ribs. His team mate threw him the ball and he caught it and ran, he was fast, the fastest at the school in fact, but these guys were tricky. He made it to touchdown but got tackled by one of the guys. Pain ripped through his wrist and he winced in pain, he looked at the timer, they had four and a half minutes left. Klaus was sure he sprained his wrist but decided to hide it for a bit longer.

He could handle it.

This was the last play of the night and everything was tense, the stadium was quite and everything felt like it froze. "Hut!" 

Klaus for the ball and ran with it, looking for open team mates, a rival was creeping up on him and he had to throw it now or never. He saw Brian waving at him and he threw it, Brain caught the ball and ran like hell, he made the touchdown right when the timer went out and everyone in the stands, screamed and ran out onto the field. Klaus collapsed on the grass and panted heavily. He was so fucking tired.

Someone ran and dropped into his lap, it happened so fast it startled him. When he finally realised who it was, Casey was kissing him, on the lips. Klaus melted and held her lovingly, deepening the kiss.

They pulled away and stared at each other, Casey had a big smile on her face and Klaus was as red as a cherry. There was slow clapping coming from behind them and Klaus tore his eyes away from Casey to look back at Tony who stood there with that smug look on his face. Bucky stood by his side hold his had and a found smile on his face.

"You must be Casey? Klaus never shuts up about you, it's always Casey this and Casey that. You are exactly how he described you. I'm Tony Stark, I'm basically Klaus' dad and this is Bucky."

Bucky waved his hand, Casey got out of Klaus' lap and stuck out her arm, "Hi. I just want to say, what you did for Klaus is amazing. Adopting him after saving him from those horrid foster parents of his who cut up his face, you never hear about stuff like that very often." 

Tony wiped the smirk off and his eyes softened, he shook her hand, "It wasn't just me, you have the rest of the Avengers to thank to, it was a team effort."

"Well you two stuck around, they didn't and you didn't have to do that."

Klaus winced as he stood up which got everyone's attention and he shook them off, "Don't worry, just fractured ribs it's nothing. I've had worse." 

Casey sighed, "Just because you've had worse doesn't make it okay. We've talked about this Puppy. Let's get you to the nurse." She helped Klaus walk away, "It was nice meeting you two."

Bucky looked across at Tony and he saw the look on his face and shook his head, "No, Tony. They're seventeen, they're far too young to get married."

"Its never too late to plan a wedding, babe. It's very clear they're gonna get married in the future, it's good to be prepared."


End file.
